MSF Geku vs MSSB Junior
” Sup “ MSSB Junior Said “ Oh Shit!” Geku Said “This is just funny you actually thought your new little soul form can beat me there’s a difference i’m leauges above you in power and speed” Junior Said” That’s exactly why I Mastered this transformation” Geku Said as he powers up he starts to grow taller his hair changes Into Super Saiyan 4 Goku’s and his blue fur stays the same as he puts a smile on his face he says “ Is this good enough for you” Geku Said “ Our Strength is even with each other it looks like this will be long” Junior Said “ But Unfortunately I’m Going to 80% of my power “ Junior Said as he powers up even further. Geku said " Mark my words, I'll make you go 100%! " “ I Doubt that“ Junior Said as he rushed towards Geku kicked him in the face as hard as he possibly could Geku was actually damaged “ That’s why also because when I go 80% full power not too many people can handle it I don’t care if i’m a mortal what really is the question is if I can get the job and my job today making a total faggot on his knees” Junior Said “ So you want to be the cheeky one “ Geku Said “ Are we gonna Fight or what” Junior Said Geku And Junior engage each other in battle by getting in a brawler lock as they were done they produced a large crater Junior says “ You see a moment ago I was using 80% of my power now I’m going to 80% of my full power” Junior Said as he powers up a vivid white flame highlighted in cyan now represents his aura lightning erupts “ Souls “ Junior Said as Lightning erupts once again “ Death” Junior Said as Lightning erupts again “ When I Get Angry Death is always occurs unless it is one of my friends” Junior Said as Lightning erupts “ The only thing I won’t allow is to get beaten” Junior Said lightning strikes Junior , which doesn’t even harm him thunder and lightning starts striking around Planet Dragon “ RRAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!!!” Junior Yells out as he completes his power up” I call this 80% Blanco “ Junior Said “ What’s up with your aura and everything “ Geku Said Junior tries Punching Geku But Geku blocks the punch but then Junior elbows Geku hard in the chin Geku then Knees Junior in the stomach it is non stop back and forth blows Junior Knees Geku Back In the stomach as Geku Kicks Junior in the face Junior then Punches Geku in the stomach Geku then elbows Junior in the stomach Geku tries kicking Junior But Junior blocks the kick and gets into another brawler lock with Geku Junior and Geku both punch each other in the face at the same time as they both get knocked back Junior then Rushes At Geku Punching him in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood ” GAH!” Geku yells out before Junior elbows him, sending him away Junior and Geku once again get into a brawler lock Junior then Headbutts Geku in the head and then kicks him in the face sending him unto the ground Junior then rushes towards Geku and does a Right Punch to the face sending him into a house Geku teleports in front of Junior Punches him in the face But then Junior Punches Geku Back In the face again Geku Punches Junior in the stomach but then Junior Punches him back in the stomach and then Junior and Geku both kick each other in the face at the same time and again they punch each other in the face at the same time. Geku grabs Junior's leg and throws him into a crater. Geku repeatedly punched him in the stomach, causing Junior to spit blood each time. Junior repeatedly punched Geku in the stomach back , causing to spit blood each time too both Junior and Geku use immense force to fight each other off but not until Junior grabs Geku by the face and smashes him into the ground and drags him halfway across Planet Nova pretty much Junior has the advantage in power and strength as soon as Geku throws a punch at Junior he catches it and then Junior elbows Geku in the face then he throws multiple punches at Geku with every single one of them hitting him in the face and gut causing tons of damage. Category:--junior--